


Ystävänpäivän yllätys

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Suomi | Finnish, Valentine's Day Fluff, Ystävänpäivän pehmeää pornoa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Taikaministerin avustajana työskentelevä Hermione yllätetään ystävänpäivänä. Asialla on tietenkin hänen poikaystävänsä Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	Ystävänpäivän yllätys

**Author's Note:**

> Mitä täällä tapahtuu?!? Lukeeko otsikossa todellakin Draco ja Hermione? Kyllä!
> 
> Jännittää ihan hurjasti julkaista tämä, sillä ensinnäkin tämä on heteropornoa! Olen siis todella mukavuusalueeni ulkopuolella ;D Toiseksi, tämä on Dramionea! En olisi ikinä uskonut itsestäni, että kirjoitan tällä parituksella. Ja kolmanneksi, tämä on Finin ihanalle **niiinalle** ♥ joka oli ihan mahtavan rohkea ja luki kirjoittamaani Harry/Dracoa! Arvostan!! Mutta en tiedä yhtään, mitä hän tästä tykkää! Toivottavasti Draco ei ole ihan kamala. Tein muuten ihan tietoisen ratkaisun tehdä näistä vakiparin niin pääsin vähän helpommalla ;D
> 
> Pohjana tälle tekstille on [tämä kuva](https://pillowfortmedia.s3.amazonaws.com/posts/d116dc598f39_12.jpg), K-18

* * *

Kevyt koputus ovelta keskeytti Hermionen lukemisen. Hänellä oli edessään esitys uudesta lakimuutoksesta koskien kentaurien oikeuksista äänestää velhoneuvostossa. Asiat olivat todellakin kehittyneet huimasti viime vuosina. Hieman harmissaan keskeytyksestä Hermione nosti katseensa, mutta nähdessään oven suussa olevan miehen, hänen suupielensä kohosivat väkisinkin hymyyn.  
  
”Hei”, Hermione henkäisi.  
”Hei vaan itsellesi ja hyvää ystävänpäivää.”  
  
Vasta nyt Hermione huomasi sydämenmuotoisen suklaarasian sekä kimpun fuksianpunaisia ruusuja.  
  
”Oho, sinä muistit”, Hermione nousi pöytänsä takaa ja kiersi miestä vastaan ovelle.  
”Tietenkin”, Draco Malfoy hymyili tuttua toispuoleista hymyään, ”vaikka saatoin ehkä saada hieman apua.”  
”Pansy?” Hermione kysyi ja painoi nenänsä ruusuihin, ne tuoksuivat huumaavilta.  
”Pansy”, Draco vahvisti ja kumartui painamaan suukon Hermionen poskelle.  
  
”Kiitos”, Hermione hymyili, ”olen ihan juuri valmis niin voidaan lähteä.”  
”Itse asiassa minulla oli yksi juttu mielessäni”, Draco astui Hermionen perässä tämän toimistoon ja sulki oven heidän perässään heilauttaen pikaisesti taikasauvaansa.  
”Mutta meillä on se pöytävaraus”, Hermione muistutti samalla kun loitsi kukkiin kosteus- ja tuoreustaiat niin että ne säilyisivät kotiin asti.  
”Se on vasta seitsemältä”, Draco sanoi ja kiersi kätensä takaapäin Hermionen vyötärön ympärille.  
  
Ennen kuin Hermione ehti sanoa mitään, Draco oli vetänyt hänet tiukasti itseään vasten ja tämän kädet vaelsivat Hermionen vartalolla tavalla, joka ei jättänyt mitään arvailujen varaan.  
  
”Ei me voida täällä”, Hermionen onnistui henkäistä samalla kun Draco suuteli ja näykki hänen niskaansa.  
”Voidaan”, Dracon pehmeä ääni sai väreet kulkemaan Hermionen lävitse.  
”Entä jos joku tulee?” Hermione vastusteli lähinnä muodon vuoksi.  
”Kaikki ovat jo lähteneet, nythän on ystävänpäivä. Ei tuolla näkynyt enää ketään, sinä olet muutenkin aina viimeinen joka tältä osastolta lähtee”, Draco hieroi nyt itseään Hermionen pakaraa vasten ja hän tunsi miehen hiljalleen kovettuvan elimen kangaskerrosten läpi.  
  
”Draco”, Hermione yritti saada ääneensä moittivaan sävyn, mutta epäonnistui, sillä mies oli kupertanut toisen kätensä hänen rintansa ympärille ja peukalo hieroi nänniä niin että Hermionen polvet olivat notkahtaa.  
  
Nojaten vasten Dracon leveää rintaa Hermione antoi periksi, totuus oli kuitenkin se, että tämä oli yksi hänen fantasioitaan. Seksin harrastaminen työpaikalla. Se, että Draco muisti asian sai lämpimän tunteen hulmahtamaan Hermionen sisällä. Alun perin se oli ollut Draco, joka oli vastustanut ajatusta sanoen että se oli liian riskialtista. Keskustelusta oli nyt monta kuukautta ja Hermione oli jo ajatellut Dracon unohtaneen sen, mutta nähtävästi tämä todella halusi panostaa ystävänpäivään tänä vuonna.  
  
Hermionen ajatukset palasivat jälleen nykyhetkeen kun Draco puristi hänen pakaraansa samalla kun nipisti nännin etusormen ja peukalonsa väliin. Lämmin tunne laskeutui jonnekin Hermionen alavatsan tienoille ja tykytti siellä kiivaasti janoten ja vaatien lisää kosketusta.  
  
”Käänny”, Draco kuiskasi ja näykkäsi viimeisen kerran Hermionen niskasta ennen kuin painoi vaativat huulensa hänen huulilleen.  
  
Sitten mies työnsi hänet vasten työpöytää ja Hermione tunsi paisuneen elimen painavan nyt lonkkaansa, se sai hänen sykkeensä kohoamaan entisestään. Dracon suudelmat olivat kiihkeitä ja Hermione heittäytyi niihin koko sydämestään. Samalla mies avasi hänen silkkipuseronsa nappeja ja saatuaan työn valmiiksi riisui näppärällä liikkeellä Hermionen rintaliivit niin että pyöreät rinnat ponnahtivat vapauteen.  
  
Yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä Draco nosti Hermionen pöydälle istumaan ja lähti suutelemaan tietään kaulalta alaspäin. Tämä käytti jonkin aikaa tutkien kielellään Hermionen nännejä, mutta jätti ne pian rauhaan ja suudeltuaan pikaisesti toista nänniä vielä kerran, laskeutui polvilleen ja rullasi Hermionen hameen ylös. Alushousut lähtivät yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä ja Draco painoi päänsä Hermionen jalkojen väliin.  
  
”Aaah”, Hermione huokaisi ja valui selälleen asiakirjojen päälle samalla kun Dracon kieli kosketti häntä saaden mielihyvän aallon säkenöimään hänen sisällään.  
  
Sormien liittyessä taitavan kielen seuraksi, Hermione tunsi orgasmin lähestyvän nopeasti. Kun Dracon toinen käsi kurotti nipistämään Hermionen nänniä, hän tunsi räjähtävänsä ja sykkivänsä vasten Dracon suuta. Huohottaen Hermione tukahdutti huudon, sillä vaikka Draco oli varmasti tehnyt huomaamattomat loitsut työhuoneen oveen, koskaan ei voinut tietää. Eikä Hermione todellakaan toivonut, että hänen esimiehensä Taikaministeri Kahlesalpa näkisi hänet juuri nyt.  
  
”Merlin sinä olet seksikäs”, Draco huohotti noustessaan ylös ja suudellessaan Hermionea kosteilla huulillaan.  
”Mmmh”, Hermione mumisi vasten suuta jolta maistoi oman halunsa samalla kun aukoi Dracon housuja.  
  
Kun housut viimein valahtivat miehen nilkkoihin, Hermione tarttui määrätietoisesti tämän sykkivään elimeen ja veti Dracon lähemmäs.  
  
”Haluan sinua”, Hermione huokaisi ja tunsi kovuuden huulillaan.  
  
Yhdellä työnnöllä Draco oli hänen sisällään ja Hermione voihkaisi uudelleen. Hetken Draco huohotti vasten Hermionen kaulaa ennen kuin aloitti tasaiset ja vaativat työnnöt.  
  
”Niin märkä”, Draco sanoi käheällä äänellä ja Hermione puski lantiollaan eteenpäin saadakseen miehen syvemmälle sisäänsä.  
”Nopeammin”, Hermione vaati ja Draco toteutti välittömästi hänen toiveensa.  
  
Nautinnosta huumautuneena Hermione huohotti pää takakenossa ja tunsi sisällään kasvavan sykkeen. Hän tunsi nousevansa huipulle, Dracon kädet pitivät hänet tiukasti paikoillaan ja tämän kovuus liikkui hänen sisällään tavalla, joka sai Hermionen päästelemään pieniä ääniä.  
  
Sitten yhtäkkiä toinen orgasmi heitti Hermionen laidan yli ja hän kouristui miehen ympärille. Draco oli kuitenkin syvällä omassa nautinnossaan eikä hidastanut tahtia mikä sai Hermionen orgasmin jatkumaan ja jatkumaan, kunnes Draco purkautui ähkäisten hänen sisälleen.  
  
Hetken he vain huohottivat toisiaan vasten ja nauttivat äskeisen kiihkon jälkimainingeista.  
  
  
Muutaman raikastustaian jälkeen Hermione napitti puseroaan ja katseli Dracoa, joka suki sekaisin menneitä hiuksiaan.  
  
”Tiedätkö”, Hermione sanoi samalla kun avasi saamaansa suklaarasiaa, ”tämä on ehkä paras ystävänpäiväni ikinä.”  
”Todellako”, Dracon virnistys oli leveä ja Hermione työnsi miehen huulien väliin suklaakonvehdin.  
”Tietenkin on, ja sinä tiedät sen vallan hyvin”, Hermione yritti näyttää vakavalta, mutta äskeisen lemmenhetken huuma poreili edelleen hänen sisällään eikä yritys siksi oikein onnistunut.  
”Tiedän”, Draco sanoi hymyillen nyt lempeästi ja painoi huulensa hellästi Hermionen huulille,  
  
Suudelmassa maistui suklaa sekä ääneen lausumattomat sanat.


End file.
